1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endurance calculation device which is detachably worn by a subject and calculates endurance of the subject, an endurance calculation method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique of calculating endurance of a subject, exercise equipment such as a treadmill or an ergometer has hitherto been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-646). This exercise equipment calculates endurance of the subject by sequentially giving loads to the subject and measuring oxygen uptake or heart rate of the subject at a maximum load.
For example, the treadmill is provided with a rotating belt. The subject walks on the rotating belt rotating at low speed at an initial phase. The speed of the rotating belt is increased stepwise to the fastest limit that the subject can walk. Thereafter, when the subject reaches the physical limit, the maximum oxygen uptake or heart rate of the subject is measured to calculate the endurance of the subject.